Konoha Academy: I, The Fangirl
by jellydonut16
Summary: AU Because no one likes the dorky, Sasuke-obsessed fangirl, right? Karin thought that it would have been the best if she were mauled by that bear after all. Oh, such are the woes of a fangirl! Side-story to Konoha Academy: Opposites Attract. SasuKarin SasukexKarin Read&Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Knight in Shining Armor**

I remember the first time I saw him. Raven black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin; he was the whole package. But, _no_, he wasn't any ordinary package.

He was an insured and tracked package. He was—_is_ Uchiha Sasuke.

And that very package had saved my life. 'From what', you ask?

It was a bear; he saved me from a bear. We were kids then, went to scout camp like happy little children. But some idiot had apparently forgotten to notify us that there were no boundaries separating the camp from the _actual _wilderness.

What an asshole.

_Anyways_, I could remember it so _very _clearly. It was the day-long scavenger hunt. Just when I'd thought I would never find the golden scroll I needed, there was a rustle amongst the bushes.

I was alone, and to be frank, it scared the _living shit out of me_. I think I jumped a few feet in the air, just _that _startled at the noise. Then, there it was.

It was a fucking brown bear.

It rose to its full height, growling at me. I shrieked at the top of my lungs, my life (well, whatever there _was _of it) flashing before my eyes. Just as it was going to attack me after perceiving me as a potential threat, a flash of obsidian black and camper brown obstructed my vision of the imminent doom I was fated to meet and it took me by the waist and lifted me high off the ground.

The first thing I could think of was, _Is this how people go to heaven? _Stupid, I know. But, hey, I was a kid then!

The blob of brown and black turned out to be a human. A very _attractive _human. I was starstruck. Not _only _did he save my life, but my knight in shining armor was h-o-t.

He set me down on a tree branch of a sequoia, a length of rope in his hands that was tied to an opposing tree. He broke off a small branch and lit it up with a match he had gotten from his pocket. Then, like the brave hero he was, he scared the beast away with fire, swinging back down from where he had set me.

I admit, yeah, I pretty much stared at him in awe. Like, that was the most badass fucking thing I have ever seen a person do, _period_. He was like Tarzan and I was his Jane.

My heart fluttered as he helped me down from the gargantuan tree. "T-Thank you so much," I sputter out, my hair color matching the shade of my face. It was pinkish type of red, hell, maybe magenta? Sure wasn't red; nor was it _pink_. So it was kinda in between.

My savior had raven black hair, spiking at the back yet falling over in front. His dark, mesmerizing obsidian eyes immediately captivated me, capturing the very essence of my soul. He had alabaster white skin, like he didn't get out of the house too much. His pale lips gently tugged upwards into a smile—a reassuring one; a smile that made me feel like he'd protect me.

I blushed even harder, my jaw going slack at the sight of him. But before I knew it, he was gone.

**~X~**

It became an obsession… _unfortunately_. I spent the next day in camp scouring the grounds for any sign of the dark and handsome stranger that had stepped in to save my life from that stupid bear.

After lunchtime, I finally saw him. He was in the middle of a cluster of girls. Immediately, my temper rose to an all-time high. An intense feeling of possessiveness overtook my being as I cast my stare at the empty tray before me.

I listened in to their coos and compliments, shaking in jealousy. _How _dare _they touch him like that?! _I recalled thinking to myself, seething like a mass murderer with a grudge and a machete in hand. My fists clenched to the point where my knuckles turned white. I rose up from my seat, swaying slightly as I momentarily lost my balance.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Anyone listening to the _herd_ of fangirls for even just a _second _would have instantly found out.

But before I knew it—before I could even _stop _myself, my lips had already blurted out, "Hey! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

At that moment, everyone had turned to look at me, Sasuke included. Other than the day he rescued me, there's another moment I will never forget for the rest of my life.

…The moment I saw the look of complete horror and mortification on Uchiha Sasuke's face when he turned to face me.

Then, I had come to the cruel realization that _I_, Takano Karin, had become _just like them_.

I was a **fangirl**.

**Read and review what you think! I personally think that SasuKarin is an often undermined (and hated) pairing, and that we should show Karin some love. Hence, why I've written this; I want to ship my ship, and this ship shall not sink. If it does, I'll turn it into a submarine. Shall I continue this?**

**~jellydonut16~**

**P.S. This is a side-story to Konoha Academy: Opposites Attract, but it'll be centered on Karin and Sasuke.**


End file.
